There exist various systems that actively support the driver of the vehicle during transverse guidance of the vehicle. In particular, the systems LKS (Lane Keep System) and LDW (Lane Departure Warning) are known. These systems standardly react to lines, e.g. on highways and roads, acquired for example using a mono camera.
Patent document DE 10 2009 053 807 A1 discusses a method for supporting the driver of the vehicle during parking. The method is activated as soon as the driver puts the vehicle into reverse, and includes the recognition of obstacles in the area of the target trajectory determined by the steering angle, from the data of at least one environmental sensor and the application of a corrective steering moment in the direction pointing away from a recognized obstacle, in order to make it easier for the driver to avoid the obstacle.